Dawn Of Shadows
by AstrocookieDawnberry
Summary: The usual peace in the Clans is about to change. The new destiny has arrived. Dawnkit has come. A dark time is arriving at the Clans. But only a dawn can bring back the light...
1. Prolouge

Dawnkit made one final effort and her eyes blinked open for the very first time. They were a bit misty at first, but then they cleared up and she could clearly see her den.

The nursery. She was intrigued by the comforting walls of the nursery and the soft fronds was it again?...oh, bracken, moss, and ferns.

She let her lavender gaze explore the world, but she didn't look outside yet, for she wanted to do that with her brother and mother, Rowankit and Skylight. Rowankit and Skylight! She swirled around to find both asleep.

Her brother's dark brown pelt glowed next to her mother's light white. she padded over and prodded Rowankit in the chest "C'mon!" she whispered, liking how her voice sounded. "Get _up_!" Rowankit yawned, murmured something like "hmmymm", and fell back asleep.

Dawnkit growled a mock and amused "Mousebrain" & playfully tickled him with a frond of bracken. Rowankit opened his eyes, and sat up drowsily. he glanced around, recognising where he was.

"Rowankit!" a wave of affection washed over her. "Let's wake Mama!" Rowankit turned around to look at her, and purred "Dawnkit?" She nodded. "Ok, lets do it!" Rowankit agreed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Meowed an unfamilliar voice. Dawnkit and Rowankit spun around to see a Black shecat with green eyes who was heavy with kits glaring at them.

Though the sound of all of the cats talking had roused Skylight. "It's alright, Hollyheart" her mother soothed. _Hollyheart..._ thought Dawnkit. "Mama!" she purred and went over to rub against her mother.

"Dawnkit, Rowankit!" her mothers purr vibrated her body strongly. "My kits!" Dawnkit noticed another queen curled up with two kits. "Who's that?" she asked her mother. "That's Sandshine and her kits" her mother replyed.

Dawnkit noticed that her mother sounded like her. _No, I sound like her _Dawnkit corrected herself.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by her brother's voice. "What are they're names?" he asked. 'This," her mother pointed to a pale brown shecat with her tail "Is Heatherkit, and this is her sister Flamekit" she gestured twoards a Ginger shecat.

"Why were they named that?" she heard herself ask, suddenly curious. "I beilieve Flamekit was named of her ginger coat, and Heatherkit because Breezefeather said she would have Dark blue eyes." her Mother meowed.

eventaully Sandshine and her kits awoke, and she and Rowankit watched them open their eyes. "Are we older then them?" Rowankit boldly asked Sandshine. Dawnkit winced, expecting her to snap at them like Hollyheart did.

Though Sandshine just kindly smiled back. "Surprisigly, you and my kits were born on the same night" she meowed. Dawnkit liked this shecat.

Dawnkit remembered the kits and why they were named Heatherkit and Flamekit, and glanced over at them. Sure enough, Flamekit looked just like a little flame, and Heatherkit had dark blue eyes.

"Hello!" she meowed, but to her embarresment, her voice came out a squeak. Skylight affectionately looked at her, understanding her confusion, then murmured to Sandshine; "I hope an aprentice comes to change the bedding soon" she mewed. "It stinks!"

"Aprentice!" cired all the kits together, for it was every kit's dream to become an aprentice, just as it was for aprentices to become warriors.

Two moons later, all the kits were used to clan life and knew all the imformation, and legends of the clans. Heatherkit turned out to be her best friend, and all the kit's got into plenty of mischief each day.

Dawnkit even knew how she and her brother were named. It seems Sandshine and Skylight had been walking outside of the hollow when both of their kits came. Though thankfully Brightsky and Hazeleaf were hunting and found them. Rowankit was named of the rowan tree that sheltered them, and Dawnkit for the relieving dawn which the kitting was over.


	2. Apprentice

**So sorry this was late (very late)! Anyways, here it is:**

Dawnkit ducked under her mother's tounge.

"Hold still!" her mother meowed, sounding stressed."We cant have you looking like a loner's kit for your apprentice ceremony!"

Apprentice! Dawnkit wriggled with was the day she, Rowankit, Heatherkit, and Flamekit became apprentices!

Her father Thunderblaze had come over to groom Rowankit. She had met him soon after she opened her eyes. He checked on them in the mornings, gave them freshkill, helped Skylight put them to bed at night, and spent whatever freetime he had between patrols with them.

Dawnkit and Rowankit both loved their father very much.

Soon after that, all of the kits watched with awe as Rosestar jumped up onto the highledge, the sun catching her ginger pelt up on fire.

Rosestar called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Dawnkit trembled. Not with fear, but thrill. "Dawnkit" _why me first?! _"from this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Dawnpaw" Dawnpaw's eyes lit up. "Hazelleaf, Starclan honours your intellegnince and braveness. May you pass down your skills to this apprentice." Hazelleaf padded over and delicately touched noses with her.

"I'll do the best I can" Dawnpaw whispered to her mentor. "Me too" Hazelleaf whispered back.

Dawnkit watched happily as the other kits were made apprentices. Heatherkit, no Heather_paw_ got Brightsky, Rowanpaw got Thornwing, and Flamepaw got Tuliptail.

All of the apprentices went over to their mentors.

"Are we all exploring the territory together?" asked Flamepaw.

"Yes, we are" replied an amused Tuliptail.

Together all eight cats set off. They padded through the forest, chatting and exploring.

Once Dawnkit smalled something odd. Foul. "What _is _that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Hazelleaf shot her a look of aproval. "That's the Thunderpath. Very nice scenting"

Dawnpaw straightened with pride, but also felt excitement, and nevousness. The Thunderpath! Her mother had told them about it when they were kits. The Thunderpath was where the monsters traveled, with twolegs in their belly.

"Are-Are we going to see the Thunderpath?" asked Rowanpaw, awed.

"Of course!" chuckled the deep voice of Thornwing.

_Hmm... Rowanpaw himself might have a voice like that..._ For her brother had the voice of Thunderblaze, even though Thornwing was Thunderblaze's brother. So that meant... Thornwing was their uncle!

Dawnpaw smelt the horrid stench of the Thunderpath even stronger. She guessed that they were there.

"Wooww" She had never expected to be... Like that.

The Thunderpath was a black and rocky line with a tiny yellow one in the middle. All of a sudden, a bright orange object flashed by. All of the apprentices jerked back. They were sprayed with black flint.

Dawnpaw shook herself, but when nothing came off, she tried licking. "Aw, Ewww!" she cried, spitting the gravel out.

"Come on, We were going to go to the lake anyway." Sighed Brightsky, but had a hint of laughter in her voice.

They quickly raced through the forest, and very soon arrived at the lake. As soon as they got there, Dawnpaw raced to the water and lapped some up. The others caught up to her, and drank too.

Everything fallen out of their pelts when they were running though, so no need to get in the water. Thankfully.

They finished the tour, and returned to the camp. Dawnpaw liked her mentor, her friends, and most definitely, she liked her life.


	3. Allegiances

**Sorry I did not do the allegiances first. I was just so eager to get the prolouge and first chapter out. Here you go!**

Stormclan

Leader: Rosestar: ginger shecat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Moonheart: silver shecat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Breezefeather: gray tom with blue eyes. Aprentice: Goldpaw: Cream tom with goldish tabby stripes.

Warriors:

Hazeleaf: ginger shecat with green eyes. Brightsky: pale cream molted white shecat with blue : brown tom with amber eyes. Thunderblaze: light brown tom with amber eyes. Dustcloud: Light brown tom with green eyes. Ashflight: smokey gray shecat with dark blue eyes. Leafdust: brown shecat with green eyes. Tuliptail: ginger shecat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Skylight: whitesh molted light blue shecat with green eyes (Thunderblaze's mate). Kits: Dawnkit: Cream shecat with gold and silver tabby stripes and lavender eyes. Rowankit: Dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes and amber eyes. Sandshine: pale orange shecat with yellow eyes (Dustcloud's mate). Kits: Heatherkit: pale brown shcat with dark blue eyes. Flamekit: Bright orange shecat with sky blue eyes. Hollyheart: Black shecat with green eyes (Thornwing's mate)

Elders:

Leafwind: blue she cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes. Blazingflame: ginger tom with yellow eyes. Poppyclaw: tortiseshell shecat with blue eyes. Larkpine: Brown she cat with green eyes.

Breezeclan

Leader: Leafstar: light brown shecat with a white under belly and green eyes.

Deputy: Poppyspots :Tortiseshell she cat with amber eyes.

Medicene cat: Suncloud : Cream shecat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Smokeheart: smokey gray shecat with sharp blue eyes. Treeleaf: brown shecat with amber eyes. Ashleaf : Gray shecat with green eyes. Grayfoot: gray tom with black tabby stripes. Bramblepine: Dark blue molted brown tom with green eyes. Petalblaze: ginger shecat with green eyes.

Queens:

Pebblesong: blue molted cream shecat with amber eyes (mate of Grayfoot). Kits: Cloudkit: White molted gray tom with green eyes. Sunkit: Bright orange shecat with blue eyes. BONUS IMFORMATION: Suncloud is Pebblesong's sister, so Sunkit is named after her. :D

Amberclaw: orange molted brown shecat with amber eyes (Mate of Bramblepine). Kits: Ravenkit: Blue tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Stonefoot: Blue gray tom with dark blue eyes. Sorrelfang: tortiseshell shecat with yellow eyes. Mudflight: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Oakclan

Leader: Darkstar: dark brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy; Goldenflame: Bright golden she cat with amber eyes.

Medicene cat: Pinepetal: ginger molted brown shecat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Cedarpaw:brown tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Hollowfrost:Brown tom speckled black with amber eyes. Sandheart: Rusty yellow shecat with amber : tortiseshell tom with ginger paws and blue eyes. Clawshade: gray tom with dark blue eyes. Eagleeye: grey shecat molted blue with amber :grey shecat with green eyes.

Queens:

Tuliprose: ginger shecat with amber eyes (Redclaw's mate). Kits: Dustkit: light brown tom with blue eyes. Robinkit: tortiseshell shecat with amber eyes. Lionkit: ginger molted brown tom with green eyes. Featherheart: silver shecat with amber eyes (Hollowfrost's mate). Kits: Crowkit: black shecat with green eyes. Sorrelstorm: (Redclaw's sister) Tortiseshell shecat with green eyes (Clawshade's mate).

Elders:

Leafstorm: Ginger shecat with green eyes. Goosefang: white tom with blue eyes. Cherrydapple: ginger shecat with blue eyes.

Stoneclan

Leader: Featherstar: silver molted blue shecat with green eyes.

Deputy: Sunbright: tortiseshell shecat with yellow eyes.

Medicene cat: Snowfall: pure white she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Warriors:

Willowblaze: (Featherstar's sister) Blue gray shecat with green eyes. Mallowheart: grey shecat with amber eyes. Shellclaw: cream tom with blue eyes. Hollyfrost: molted blue black shecat with green eyes. Hawkwind: Brown tom with white under belly and paws with green eyes. Bramblebranch: tortiseshell tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Robinrose: tortiseshell shecat with amber eyes (Hawkwind's mate). Kits: Thornkit: brown tom with blue eyes. Fawnkit: tortiseshell shecat with blue eyes. Larkfrost: brown molted blue shecat with ice blue eyes (Shellclaw's mate). Kits: Lakekit: blue shecat with amber eyes. Berrykit: Cream shecat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Spotshine: tortiseshell shecat with amber eyes (former medicene cat). Patchwhisker: white tom with a black patch on his flank and green eyes. Sandwind: ginger shecat with amber eyes.

**Here's a link for the Clan symbols!**

**https:/docs.google.com/a/sas.edu.sg/drawings/d/1rQdmckl7zVpoOqmi84qMHicCwM02t_3Jy1ot0bKvvdk/edit**


	4. Gather For Kits

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Anyways, here it is...**

Almost a moon had passed since Dawnpaw had became an apprentice.

She already knew about a quarter of fighting moves, and how to hunt birds, mice, rabbits, and much more.

The days were adding up, and it was almost time for the gathering.

The night came.

Dawnpaw sat under her favorite oak tree, which had raspberry and mallow bushes around it.

She was waiting for Moonheart to report who was going to the gathering.

Suddenly, she spotted Moonheart's bight silver pelt push it's way out of the leader's den.

"For the gathering tonight," Moonheart meowed after all the cats had gathered, "Ashflight, Heatherpaw, Dustcloud, Rowanpaw,Thunderblaze, Hazelleaf, and Dawnpaw will be going"

Dawnpaw tensed with excitement as she heard her own name, but also with disapointment because Flampaw would not be going.

She turned around and flinched as she saw Flamepaw looking up in disapointment.

She padded over to her. "I-It's OK" she mewed, Trying to soothe the crest- fallen apprentice.

"No It's not!" Flamepaw wailed "All of you get to go but me!"

"I'm sure you'll come next time" Heatherpaw and Rowanpaw walked up, Heatherpaw the one speaking.

"It's time to go!" Rosestar had come out of her den, herding up the cats.

The apprentices took a last glance at Flamepaw, then followed the rest of the Clan.

Hazelleaf padded up to them.

"Stick with me, OK?" Her mentor asked.

The apprentices nodded.

Once they got to the tree-bridge, Hazelleaf meowed: "Watch how the other warriors are crossing, and then I'll show you"

Dawnpaw carefully observed.

She watched Dustcloud leap on, unsheathe his claws to grip himself, and very carefully pad across. Once he got to the end, he jumped off on to the shore.

Dawnpaw cocked her head.

"Can I try?" she asked

"Of course, though be careful" Hazelleaf replied, sounding nervous.

_OK. Here I go._

Dawnpaw leaped on to the tree, Surprised by the slimy surface, plus, she almost gagged of the stench of the other clans.

She slid out her claws, and dug them into the bark.

She was making her way across, step by step, when a gust of wind rushed by and unbalanced her off her paws.

She screeched as she ungracefully slipped into the dark, black waves.

_Starclan save me!_

At the last moment she felt teeth grasp her scruff, pulling her back up.

She looked up to see Thunderblaze, eyes determined.

"Thanks!" she gasped, scrambling acrss to the shore and jumping down.

She looked back at the other apprentices who had their eys wide, and scared,

"Come on!" she called "It's safe, well, now" she added.

Rowanpaw came next, not bothering to go slow, dashing across to Dawnpaw.

"I should try that" Dawnpaw muttered.

Heatherpaw was in between slow and quick, Padding across normally with her claws rooted in the tree. Eyes frantic.

"Lets go!" exclaimed Dawnpaw when everybody had crossed, then shrunk back in embaressment when everybody looked at her.

Though Rosestar nodded at her, "Indeed"

The whole Clan rushed forward, crashing through bracken and ferns to the clearing.

Dawnpaw froze.

"Wow" Was all she could say.

In front of her, stood a great big Oak tree, taller than the highledge at camp.

"This, " meowed Hazelleaf, amused "Is where the clans meet, and the oak tree is where the leaders, deputys, and medicene cats sit"

Dawnpaw, Rowanpaw, and Heatherpaw were speechless, standing and staring.

There was so much cats that Dawnpaw couldn't smell each clan from which.

'"Come on!" The apprentices looked up to see Leafdust, a fairly young warrior. "What are you waiting for?"

_What for?_

Leafdust rolled her eyes. "To meet the other clans" she mewed, reading her mind.

"O-OK"

Leafdust herded the apprentices, bundling the towards a group of cats.

"These are some of my friends from Breezeclan, Oakclan, and Stoneclan" she announced when they got there.

"Hey! It's Leafdust!" a pretty gray she cat with intelligent green eyes mewed to her friends.

"Greetings, Mintstripe" Leafdust purred.

"Who are they?" asked a tortiseshell tom with ginger paws.

"This is Dawnpaw, Rowanpaw, and Heatherpaw" meowed Leafdust, pointing to each apprentice with her tail. 'Unfortunatly Flamepaw could not join us"

"New apprentices?" Guessed Mintstripe.

"Yep" Dawnpaw spoke up, now knowing these cats were friendly.

Minstripe purred.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rowanpaw.

"I'm Mintstripe, the Tortiseshell tom is Redclaw, The brown she cat is Treeleaf, and the yellow shecat is Sandheart" Meowed Mintstripe.

"This is your first gathering, I assume?" asked Treeleaf.

Heatherpaw nodded.

"How are you?" asked Leafdust.

"Fine" mewed Treeleaf, while Redclaw purred "We have new warriors, Sorrelflame and Owlfeather!"

"Congradulations!" Meowed Leafdust.

Dawnpaw nodded, though was lost in her thoughts.

_Sorrelflame and Owlfeather will be announced at the gathering. I wonder when I will be a warrior?_

"Come on, Lets have you meet some apprentices" mewed Leafdust, nodding farewell to her friends.

"Bye!" the apprentices called.

Leafdust took them to where Toadpaw, Skypaw, and Ravenpaw, the other Stormclan apprentices were chatting with some other younger cats.

"Hey Guys!" greeted Skypaw. "We were just talking to Thrushpaw, Brackenpaw, and Sorrelflame"

Dawnpaw remembered that Sorrelflame was one of Oakclan's new warriors.

"Brackenpaw is from Stoneclan, Thrushpaw is from Breezeclan, and Sorrelflame from Oakclan" mewed Toadpaw.

"Hi!" mewed Sorrelflame "You must be the new apprentices Ravenpaw was telling us about!"

"Yep" Ravenpaw nodded. "This is Rowanpaw, Heatherpaw, and Dawnpaw"

'No Flamepaw?" asked Brackenpaw.

"Not this time" Heatherpaw shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll come next time!" mewed Thrushpaw cheerfully.

Dawnpaw opened her mouth to reply, though was cut off by Rosestar's yowl.

"The gathering has begun!"

"I will go first" a dark brown tom with green eyes stepped forward.

"That's Darkstar, leader of Oakclan" whispered Toadpaw

"Oakclan is well, Sandheart, Clawshade, and Eagleeye chased a fox of out territory-" Darkstar was cut off by cheers.

"Eagleeye! Clawshade! Sandheart!"

Darkstar cleared his throat, then continued.

"We also have two new warriors, Sorrelflame and Owlfeather!"

The Clans cheered again.

"Sorrelflame! Owlfeather!"

Dawnpaw saw Sorrelflame raise her chin proudly.

"We currently have no apprentices, though Tuliprose's kits, Dustkit, Robinkit, and Lionkit are approaching their fifth moon" Darkstar stepped back.

"I'll go next" Dawpaw heard the voice of her own leader.

She was going to be announced.

"Our turn" she whispered to Rowanpaw and Heatherpaw.

"First of all, Our medicene cat apprentice is now Goldfire"

"Goldfire! Goldfire!" the clans cheered.

"and we have four new apprentices,"

_Oh No!_

"Rowanpaw" Dawnpaw saw him puff out his chest.

''Heatherpaw" her eyes twinkled like the stars.

"and Dawnpaw" Dawnpaw rose her chin, her eyes proud.

She felt the hot gaze of the Clans schorch her pelt.

It could of been a heartbeat, or a moon.

"We also have Flamepaw, who unfortunatly could noot join us today."

Heatherpaw fumed, while the Clans let out a symphetic murmur.

"Dustcloud had a brief attack of whiecough, is better now, and that is all" 

"Me next" a silver molted blue shecat with warm green eyes stepped forward, The moonlight making her pelt even lighter.

"That's Featherstar, she is known for her kindness and generosity" whispered Skypaw.

"Stoneclan has good news, we have two new apprentices, Thornpaw, and Fawnpaw is now apprentice of Snowfall, our medicene cat!"

"Thornpaw! Fawnpaw!"

"We also have two new warriors, Brackensnow and Mossbreeze!"

"Brackensnow! Mossbreeze!"

"We are well"

"Now me!" a young brown shecat with a white underbelly stepped forward.

"She's young" Dawnpaw muttered.

"That's Leafflight-or Leafstar now" mewed Ravenpaw.

"Sadly, Sandstar lost her last life due to green cough."

Sad murmurs spread around the clearing.

"But, I have gotten my nine lives wit the blessing of Starclan."

"Congradulations, Leafstar" mewed Rosestar "We wish you luck" 

"Leafstar! Leafstar!" boomed the Clans.

"Thank you" meowed Leafstar "My deputy is Poppyspots, and that is all." 

"Then the gathering is over" Yowled Darkstar.

The leaders lept down from the oak, leading their Clans back to their territory.

When they got close to the camp, Dawnpaw heard yowls.

"What's that?" she asked out loud.

"I don't know, let's go!" replyed Rosestar.

The cats raced to the camp, the yowls getting louder.

"What's going on?" Rosestar demmanded as soon as they reached the camp.

"Hollyheart's having her kits!" replyed Flamepaw, who was gaurding the entrance of the camp.

Thornwing, Goldfire, and Breezefeather raced to the nursery.

Dawnpaw saw Goldfire dash into the medicene den, coming out with a bindle of jagged leaves.

Moonheart and Rosestar were gathering the rest of the cats.

"OK. Now Breezefeather, and Goldfire is there, so Hollyheart will be fine, Though thankfully Skylight was with Hollyheart before"

Dawnpaw felt proud of her mother. Every cat knew she had some medicene cat experience.

Suddenly, Goldfire burst out of the den.

"We need more raspberry leaves!" he gasped.

"I'll go" Dawnpaw heard her own voice.

"Do you know what they look like?" Goldfire turned to her.

She shook her head.

"They're jagged, the tips spiked" Goldfire traced the leaf in the ground.

"OK" Dawnpaw nodded.

"Then go! You can find them at the Breezeclan border!"

Dawnpaw turned, then raced out of camp.

She heard Goldfire's yowl "Good luck!"

She dashed through the forest, leaping over bushes and swerving away from trees, amazed by her speed.

When she reached the Breezeclan border she was exausted, though started looking for the leaves, the image locked in her mind.

She found them and tore big clumps off, grabbing them in her jaws.

When she had as much as she could carry, she raced back too camp, still out of breath.

"That was quick" Rowanpaw meowed proudly when she returned. "Good job!"

"Goldfire!" Yowled Heatherpaw "Dawnpaw's back!"

Goldfire came out of the den, looking amazed.

"This will last us for moons!" he mewed, astonished, then turned back to the den.

"Good job" Dawnpaw heard Rosestar's voice.

"Er.. Thanks" Dawnpaw muttered modestly.

"There's one!" she heard Breezefeather's yowl " A little shecat!" 

After a few minutes, another yowl, this time Goldfire's.

"A tom!'

Then..

"Shekit!"

Dawnpaw thought that was all,but then Breezefeather yowled again.

"The last! A shecat!"

Both toms came out, looking relieved.

"Three shecats and a tom" mewed Breezefeather.

Soon Thornwing came out.

"Their names are: Jaykit, Ivykit, Riverkit, and Mistkit! I'm a father!"

"Congradulations" Dawnpaw heard the deep voice of her father.

She realized that Thunderblaze was Thornwing's brother, and Thornwing was the father of the kits, so the kits were.. her kin?

she heard Rosestar's commanding yowl and looked to see her standing on the highledge.

"Today Hollyheart gave birth to four kits. Jaykit, a shecat, Riverkit, a tom, Ivykit, a shecat, and Mistkit, a shecat."

Purrs spread through the Clan.

"Though, these kits would not be alive today if it weren't for Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw froze with surprise.

"She heard yowls from the camp and warned us sooner, and also Ran to the Breezeclan border for more raspberry leaves, at a very fast speed" Rosestar finished.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" the clan cheered.

"It's-It's nothing" Dawnpaw murmured, flustered.

"No, It isn't!" Heatherpaw nudged Dawnpaw affectionately.

"I guess it isn't!" Purred Dawnpaw, joking.

"Oh, Dawnpaw" sighed Rowanpaw.

Next sunrise, Dawnpaw visited the kits in the nursery.

"Hello?" she meowed, entering the den.

"Hi, Dawnpaw" she heard Hollyheart yawn.

"How are the kits?"

"Oh, good, If it weren't for you" purred Hollyheart.

Dawnpaw's pelt burned.

_Being nice now, huh?_

"So, who's who?" Dawnpaw asked, softening up.

"This is Jaykit," Hollyheart pointed to a blue shecat with silver tabby markings with her tail "This is Riverkit," she pointed to a silver tom with thick fur. " This is Ivykit," she pointed to a silver shecat with black patches and paws. "And this is Mistkit." A gray shecat molted blue.

Dawnpaw was about to reply when Jaykit's eyes blinked open. They were Green, like Hollyheart's. A heartbeat later Mistkit's opened. Blue. Then Ivkit's. Amber. Finally, Riverkit's. Green

She watched them for a while, then said:

"They're beautiful"

**Whew ! 10 pages! That was really fun to write.**

**Also, 10 is a new record! Celebrate!**


	5. Unexpected Dreams

**This chapter won't be as long, but it is important.**

Dawnpaw was floating in Darkness.

Her eyes opened, but she realized she wasn't in her den.

She was in the middle of a lush forest, bright and healthy.

Suddenly there was a rustle in one of the bushes, and A cat stepped out.

Dawnpaw snarled, ready to defend herself from this stranger.

But when she took a closer look, it seemed like there was...stars in her paws, and fur.

_What? Where am I?_

"Do not fear, I will not hurt you." the shecat meowed.

This was a gray shecat, her green eyes friendly.

"W-Who are you?" Dawnpaw asked.

"I am Dovewing. Former warrior of Thunderclan"

Dovewing.

Thunderclan.

She knew what that was.

Thunderclan was the Clan Stormclan was descended from, Oakclan with Shadowclan, Breezeclan with Windclan, and Stoneclan with Riverclan.

She aslo knew that Dovewing was part of the ancient prophecy "_There will be three, kin of your kin, that hold the power of te stars in their paws" _That was given to Firestar, ancient Thunderclan leader.

This cat was a legend.

"Dovewing?" she gasped.

"So you have heard of me, not?"

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Well, I am here to give you a prophecy"

"So- I'm in Starclan?" 

Dovewing nodded impatiently.

"But.. Why me?"

Dovewing's eyes twinkled like the stars.

"Because It's about you"

**I would make this the end of the chapter, though the prophecy needs to be given.**

Dawnpaw's jaws dropped open.

Dovewing looked amused.

"So-So What's Th-The Prophecy?" Dawnpaw stuttered.

"Patience, young one."

Dawnpaw was speechless.

"A dark Night is coming to the Clans. Only dawn can end the darkness. "

"Huh?"

_That' s dumb! _

Dawnpaw inwardly hissed at herself.

"Imagiane the Clans as a tiny berry in the huge world" 

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Berries need sunlight to grow and thrive, right?"

"Yes."

"So if Darkness overpowers, the berry will die. But id Dawn can end the datkness, the sunlight will return. _Only a dawn can end the darkness that will last forever."_

"_A dark night is coming to the Clans. Only a dawn can overpower the darkness that lasts forever."_


	6. Duplicate The Freakiness

**Hey Guys! I promise you this one will be longer! Oh, and I want Dawnpaw's tail to be tipped black. You'll find out why later.**

**I'm felling a bit weird today, so I'd just like to say, HOW DARE ERIN HUNTER KILL FIRESTAR! Even though I read the last hope, like 5 months ago.**

Dawnpaw jerked awake.

2 moons had pased, since she had he dream.

Though she still had it, every night.

Rowanpaw was standing over her.

"Er.. Rosestar wants to see you"

"Me?" Dawnpaw squeaked, horrified.

"Um... Yea"

"OK" she nodded awkwardly.

"Good luck" her brother whispered.

*linebreak*linbreak*linebreak*

Dawnpaw's legs felt like fronds of bracken as she climbed up the highledge.

She could feel the eyes of cats on her pelt, but she kept going.

"Rosestar?" she called, when she reached the den. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in" came the reply.

Dawnpaw nervously entered the den.

When she got in, she saw Rosestar sitting in her nest, looking tired, old, and frail.

"Are you OK?" Dawnpaw asked, forgetting this was her leader.

"Did you have a dream last night?" Rosestar asked after a while, avoiding her question.

Dawnpaw's eyes widened.

"Well?" 

"Y-Yes" Dawnpaw murmured, unsure if Rosestar could hear her.

"A new prophecy?" Rosestar seemed not to be talking to Dawnpaw, but to someone else.

"Is this finally the end... Of me?" Rosestar muttered, her eyes glazed.

"Rosestar?" Dawnpaw asked. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes..Yes Moonheart" 

Moonheart?

"It-It's Dawnpaw, Rosestar"

'Dawnpaw? Who's that?"

"I'm going to get Breezefeather and Moonheart, just hang in there" Dawnpaw meowed.

Dawnpaw first fetched Moonheart, who had finished giving out morning orders.

"Moonheart! Something's wrong with Rosestar!" she hissed.

"Talking to the wall again? Glazed eyes?" Moonheart asked worriedly.

Dawnpaw nodded, then went to the medicene den.

"Goldfire! Breezefeather!"

Both appeared out of the herb storage.

"Yes?" asked Breezefeather.

"Rosestar is acting weird!"

"Uh-oh" muttered Goldfire. "We'll be right there."

Dawnpaw returned to the leader's den, with Moonheart, Goldfire and Breezefeather right behind.

"OK Rosestar, we are here" soothed Moonheart.

"Huh? What's that, Poppyshine?"

"Poppyshine?" asked Dawnpaw.

"Rosestar's dead sister. She's imagining the past." Goldfire explained.

"Back up, Let me in" muttered Breezefeather.

Dawnpaw watched as he pressed up against Rosestar, measuring her heartbeat.

"Slow heartbeat, incredible body warmth, glazed eyes, ragged breathing, Greencough!" he muttered

Greencough! Oh no!

"Goldfire! Go get the catmint!" Breezefeather snapped.

"We don't have anymore! W-we used all with Dustcloud, I was going to collect some more today!" Goldfire stuttered.

Breezefeather turned to her, eyes sollem. "Are you willing to save us again?"

"Y-yes, Of course!"

"Then we need you to go to the abandoned twoleg nest! The catmint grows there!" Breezefeather mewed quickly. "Go!" 

Dawnpaw nodded, then raced out of the den, leaping off the highledge.

"Hey! Dawnpaw!" she heard Hazelleaf call

But she was on a mission.

She zoomed through the forest, not caring that she was scaring all the prey away.

She got to the twoleg nest, and spotted the catmint. Like last time, she gathered as much as she could.

She was tempted to bite down on the delicous leaf as she raced back, though she knew she it was the only thing to save her leader.

she arrived at the camp, not slackening her pace as she sped up to the leader's den.

"Here you go" she panted, setting the leaves down.

Moonheart dipped her head to her. "You have saved our leader"  
"Goldfire already got some coltsfoot, though that's not enough" added Breezefeather gratefully.

Dawnpaw looked at Rosestar, and gasped as she saw her leader gasping pathetically, even though she hadn't gone anywhere.

"Here, eat this" Goldfire meowed gently to Rosestar, pushing the leaves in front of her.

Rosestar didn't hesitate to eat them, though going very slowly.

"As for you, Dawnpaw, Moonheart. You'd better go, we don't want you getting sick, though thanks for the help" Goldfire added.

"OK" Moonheart and Dawnpaw left the den.

"You did a very good job back there, the Clan shall know about this" Moonheart mewed proudly.

Dawnpaw groaned inwardly. Not again!

But, It might not mean that much, for Dawnpaw was just glad her leader was going to be OK.


	7. Fox mecheif

**I've been waiting for the right time for this! Oooh... I just LOVE writing drama chapters :D**

Almost a moon had passed since Rosestar had greencough. Slowly, she had recovered, and by now she was healthy again.

"Dawnpaw!" Rowanpaw called.

"What now?" Dawnpaw groaned at her brother, rising from her nest.

"Er.. Rosestar wants to see you.. again"

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

"Yes Rosestar?" Dawnpaw asked, grouchy.

"Come in"

Dawnpaw entered, trying hard to keep her attutuide.

"So.. You had a dream?" her leader asked, cutting to the point.

"Yes" she sighed.

"You know... moons before you were born, or before I was leader! I, had a dream." Rosestar started, sounding distant.

"Are-are you OK, Rosestar?"

"Fine"

"My dream was... Well, Bluestar.. do you know who she is?" her leader continued.

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Bluestar said.. A rose will blossom just in time to hold the poppy, though beware the thorns"

"Poppyshine?" Dawnpaw asked

Rosestar nooded "And I was the rose."

"Who was the thorn?" 

"Thornblaze, a young warrior of my time. We were kit's together" Rosestar sighed "He took over Poppyshine's heart"

"Did.. Did she love him?" Dawnpaw asked

Rosestar nodded. "Starclan warned me he had a dark heart, and indeed he did, steling my sister's"

"So what did you do?"

"Bluestar said that it was destiny so save my Clan from the thorn, starting with my sister" her leader's eyes were filled with memories. "So I warned her, though-though she thought I was jealous, and got mad"

"So, I left her alone, I respected her.." Rosestar countinued as Dawnpaw did not say anything. "But one day, I saw her alone with Thornblaze, and he- and he tried..." her eyes shone with sadness.

"And he what?" Dawnpaw laid her tail on her leader's shoulder, jerking it away when she remembered.. it was her leader.

"He.. Tried to kill her" Rosestar shook her head, ashamed.

Dawnpaw's eyes filled with disbelif.

"So I did what any cat would do, attacked Thornblaze. Brackenstar, the former leader, found us, and Poppyblaze told him what had happened. She apoligised to me, and Thornblaze was exiled." Her leader finished.

"I could have died, but it would have been worth it for my Clanmates. The prophecy fully devoted me to my Clan, as it will you." her leader meowed gently, laying her tail on Dawnpaw's shoulder.

Dawnpaw flinched. She didn't want a prophecy! She didn't want this relationship to her LEADER! That's just creepy!

"But you have to know, I will always be here." Rosestar said.

Dawnpaw sighed. She didn't like it, though the prophecy is here, and she would just have to deal with it. "OK"

At that moment, Dawnpaw heard a screech. "Did you hear that?" she asked Rosestar.

she nodded. She smelt something awful, something she hadn't smelt before.

"FOX!"

Dawnpaw and Rosestar leaped out of the den.

Dawnpaw spotted about 5 bright orange objects bundling about te camp.

"Five?" Rosestar's jaws dropped open.

"ATTACK!" Dawnpaw heard the screech of Dustcloud, voice coated with fear.

Dawnpaw leaped onto one of foxes, not caring that she had NO idea how to fight one.

She let out a ferious cauturwal, tearing at the fox's skin.

the fox let out a wail, flipping her off.

Time slowed down, cats yowling in fury and pain.

Dawnpaw was pretty sure that all of the foxes had been chased off, until she saw one more, though she wasn't sure what it was doing, until she saw it dash at.. IVYKIT!

"NOOOO!" she yowled, already charging forward.

The fox boomed into her, teeth sinking into her neck.

Distantly, she heard moans of distress, screeches of grief.

Though she recalled, the prophecy was about saving her Clan, dying or not.

Black edged at her vision, and she managed to choke out "good luck.. Ne-never giv-e u..p"

A dark wave washed over her, the light fading from her soul.

**Ok, ending a bit weird. OH WELL**


	8. Frosting warmth

**Greetings, my little gold digge-um.. Readers...**

**This is in someone who is not Dawnpaw's POV (point of view). Guess who! Though It is really easy.**

Rowanpaw jerked awake.

Yawning, he sat up in his nest.

His sister was curled up next to him, fast asleep.

She looked so inoccent, and he knew she was having bad dreams lately, the way she shivered during the night,, muttering and looking as if the whole of Oakclan was chasing her.

He rasped his tongue warmlly over her ear.

Rowanpaw pushed his way out of the den, for it was still fairly dark, well before dawn.

He picked a shrew off of the fresh-kill pile, settling down to eat and groom.

Just as dawn inched its way over the horizion, Rosestar padded out of her den.

She looked faintly surprised to see him, padding over to him.

Rowanpaw stiffened. What if she thought he was doing something wrong?

"Good morning, Rowanpaw" she mewed "Up early?"

He nodded "A while ago"

"Fine day for hunting it seems, I'll go out myself later" Rosestar mewed distantly.

"Yes, it is" Rowanpaw agreed.

"Don't you wonder?" Rosestar said suddenly

"Wonder what, Rosestar?" Rowanpaw asked respectfully, though privately he was worried.

"Why does the sun only rise in daytime? Why not the night?" Rosestar mewed, staring at the rising sun, for she did not sound like the usual calm, collected leader, though an ordianary warrior, talking out their thoughts to an apprentice.

"Why, The moon needs a place, and the darkness encourages all creatures to sleep" Rowanpaw answered, and after a while he added "Some animals hunt in monnlight also, and if the sun was always up, how would plants grow? All the water would dry up, if the sun was always out"

Rosestar nodded "I suppose you are right. Wise answer, I see that you will make a great warrior" 

"Thank you, Rosestar" Rowanpaw murmured, felling his cheeks burn.

Rosestar dipped her head. "Of couse, and can you tell Dawnpaw that I want too see her again?"

'Yes" Distantly, Rowanpaw felt a spark of jelousy. Why should she go to the leaders den?

But she was his sister, if there was anything wrong, she would have told him.

**Then he goes to wake her up, bleh, bleh. This was in the chapter before.**

Rowanpaw was listening to Moonheart's daily orders when he smelt a foul stench.

"What's that?" he asked Tuliptail, who was standing next to him.

She sniffed the air, stiffened, then let out a screech.

Rowanpaw recoiled, surprised.

"Fox!"

*LINEBREAK*LINEBRAK*LINEBREAK*

5 bright orange shapes slid in through the entrance, throwing Dustcloud (who was the guard) into the nearest tree with a swipe of their paw.

"Uh-oh" he heard Thornwing mutter

"ATTACK!" screeched Moonheart, leaping on one.

A rush of fury blasted through Rowanpaw like lightning. They couldn't just invade _his _camp like that! 

He let out a fierce yowl, dashing to the nearest fox, Leafdust struggling to end it off.

He reached up and dug his claws into its face, feeling a spark of satisfaction when he felt in score through the eye.

The fox, blind for a few heartbeats, let out a screech of pain.

Rowanpaw and Leafdust took their chance, rushing beside it and tearing the skin.

Together they fought the fox until it let out a wail, and fled out of camp.

"Thanks!" Leafdust gasped.

"No problem" he replied, breathtaken.

Suddenly he saw Dawnpaw dash forward to a trembling Ivykit, and only to late did he realize a fox was charging towards them.

"No!" he wailed, rushing forward, at the same time his mother crying "Dawnpaw!"

The fox crashed into Dawnpaw, flinging her upward, scoring it's claws in her neck.

Her screech turned into a moan, finally he head falling backward, her eyes blank and dull.

"Dawnpaw!" he screeched, breaking the mournful silence "NO!"

He leapt at the fox, driven by grief, Tearing anything he felt.

He continued, lashing out, biting, yowling his pain.

"Rowanpaw" Was it Starclan? "Rowanpaw, It's over" He realized it was just his father.

Rowanpaw stepped back, he looked at the fox, and to his horror, it wasn't even a fox.

He had damaged it so bad, that it's skin was shredded and It's paw was feebly twitching.

He looked around, and he saw amazement in all the warriors eyes, though also.. Fear?

Rosestar stepped forward. "Today foxes attacked our camp, and sadly, Dawnpaw died.

"We know what happened" he muttered, his voice low so Rosestar did not hear him.

"She died a warrior's life, protecting a kit. Unfortuneately, she is too young for a warrior name, so she will keep the name Dawnpaw" 

"Breezefeather, Goldfire, prepare her body, please" His leader continued,

The medicene cats nodded, carrying Dawnpaw into the den.

When they came out, Rowanpaw could smell rosemary and mint.

He felt angry, Why would they cover her scent?

Breezefeather laid her body in the middle of the clearing, clearing his throat.

"This sunset the Clan will say their farewells. For now, Rowanpaw, Thunderblaze, and Skylight can accompany her, and I reccomend they have the day off." he said, voice hollow with grief.

"Of couse, Moonheart, continue orders" Rosestar mewed.

Rowanpaw looked upward, feeling relieved.

"Oh, and, Dustcloud, Tuliptail, can you get the fox.. Remains.. out of camp? Bury it near the Oakclan border." Rosestar added, turning to her den.

Rowanpaw didn't care that he had shredded a fox, or that he was covered in blood, he was just happy to have a day off.

Feeling completely exausted, he curled up next to his sister, presed his nose into her fur, and fell asleep.

**That was depressing. Please don't kill me! **

**I gotta get the next chapter.. Quick! **

**Then you'll understand.**

**Get this, My dad came home and was like "What's up?" see, I'm writing this, so I let out a grunt, then he goes "Writers are moody.." **

**Well I am moody, though mostly cheerful, optimistic, random... **

**But I LOVE the fact that he thinks I'm a writer (which I am)**


	9. Stars shine shadows

**Stars shine shadows! I love that name! Enjoy, my lovelys...**

Dawnpaw was floating in a sea of black.

"Who's there? Anybody?" she called.

Suddenly, she saw light. Her eyes flew shut.

They opened to An all to familliar forest.

This was... Starclan!

Was she in a dream?

Oh.

Prophecy. Fox. Ivykit. Death.

Suddenly she saw a cat standing in front of her.

"D-Dovewing?" she gasped. Before she could reply, Dawnpaw gasped again. "I'm dead, aren't I?" 

Dovewing did not look sad at all. "Yes, though not for long!" instead, she sounded excited.

"Wha.."

About ten more cats stepped out of the bushes. Dawnpaw could recoginse Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm from looks, though she was not sure who the rest were.

"Greetings, Dawnpaw." Bluestar mewed, steppig forward. The others stepping forward too.

"This is Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Bramblestar, and.." 

"Whitefeather!" Dawnpaw gasped. She remembered her loving grandmother, an elder when she was a kit, dying peacefully in her sleep.

"Yes" Whitefeather purred.

"As you know, your camp was attacked by foxes-" Bluestar carried on.

"You died" Yellowfang inturrupted shortly.

"Though you died out of pure bravery, and you do have a destiny" reminded Bluestar.

"Anyway, You need to live again" Explained Ivypool.

"So we will give you a life!" Mewed Firestar.

"A life?" Dawnpaw's eyes widened.

"And I get to give it!" squeaked Dovewing.

"Then what is everybody else doing here?" Dawnpaw was confused.

"We're here to supervise her" mewed Lionblaze teasingly.

"Really?" Dovewing sounded hurt.

"No, just to watch.. and stuff.." Whitestorm cut in.

"Uh.. The life?" Bramblestar mewed.

"Oh! Yeah" Dovewing turned to her.

"I give you a life for trusting your instinct" Dovewing mewed, touching noses with her "Use this life to do what you believe is right, and always be guided by love"

Dawnpaw's legs crumpled beneath her, pain shooting through her.

"Are you OK?" Dovewing asked nervously, turning to Bluestar "Did I do it wrong?"

'You did it beautifully" Bluestar purred, "This always happens"

"Fine" Gasped Dawnpaw.

"Remember" Mewed Dovewing "A dark Night is coming to the Clans. Only dawn can end the darkness. "

One by one, the cats came and touched noses, or licked her ears. Finally, Bluestar mewed "Time to go home, before Stormclan buries you."

Dawnpaw's eyes blinked open, the first thing she saw was the sinking sun, the sky pink.

Then she noticed Rowanpaw, Heatherpaw, Skylight and Thunderblaze curled beside her.

"Rowanpaw" she whispered "Rowanpaw, I'm back"

**Yay! That wasn't so hard..**


	10. Awake

**Oh My Gosh! Chapter ten already! It's only been a month! CELEBRATE! **

**Ow, I just stubbed my toe...**

Rowanpaw's POV

**wait, gotta hear my voice.. *screams* that's better.**

Rowanpaw's eyes blinked open.

"Rowanpaw.." he heard a whisper that sounded like..

"Dawnpaw!" he jumped to his paws.

"Rowanpaw?" she whispered.

"Dawnpaw!" he cried "Your'e awake!"

"OMG! ROSESTAR! DAWNPAW'S AWAKE!"

**yeah, I said it.**

Heatherpaw's POV

(before Rowanpaw goes "OMG! ROSESTAR! DAWNPAW'S AWAKE!") 

Heatherpaw had also lain beside Dawnpaw, for she was her best friend, and she knew Dawnpaw saw her and Flamepaw as sisters.

She was bending beside Dawnpaw, grooming her flank, when she heard Rowanpaw.

"Dawnpaw!" he cried.

_Poor Rowanpaw.. Grieving so hard..._

"Dawnpaw! You're awake!" he cried, joy filling his voice.

Now he was just freaky.

DAWNPAW'S POV!

(yeah!)

Dawnpaw heard her brother's cry.

"Rowanpaw!" she purred, sounding rusty

Rosestar, Skylight, Thunderblaze rushed to her, Skylight purring like crazy.

"Are you OK?" asked Rosestar, while at the same time Skylight mewed "How is it possible?!"

"I'm fine, and Starclan-" 

_You can' tell them.._

"Said that it wasn't my time to die, and sent me back." she finished.

Breezefeather and Goldfire came out.

"Great Starclan!" Exclaimed Goldfire.

"Hi" mewed Dawnpaw.

Breezefeather gasped "Is it true? This could be the most amazing thing in history!"

"It's true" Dawnpaw reassured him.

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

Rosestar was on the highledge, gathering the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beaneath the highledge" she called.

When the Clan was together, Rosestar spoke.

"You thought Dawnpaw was dead, though this sunset she woke up. She says that starclan gave her another chance" she announced.

Murmurs spread through the camp. Dawnpaw caught a glimpse of Hazelleaf's face, her mentor was lit with joy.

"We are all glad she is back, and welcome her." Rosestar finished.

Dawnpaw felt warm. She was alive, healthy, and alive.

It was good to be back.

**WOOT!**


	11. Retirement

**Hullo! Yo, This is the 11th (yay!) chapter of DOS. I know you have noticed some errors, so I will correct it afterwards! I know it's Jan 8th, though HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**P.S I want to add a kit to Hollyheart's litter : Cloudkit: Black tom with ice blue eyes.**

Dawnpaw woke up early today, going out to eat and wash.

When her brother, Heatherpaw, and Flamepaw came out, it was still fairly early.

"Good morning" She purred a greeting.

"Morning" her brother yawned.

Heatherpaw and Flamepaw shared a squirrel, while Rowanpaw ate a mouse.

When they were finished, the apprentices sat down beside their favorite oak.

"What do you think are warrior names will be..." Flamepaw murmured.

"I want mine to be Heatherheart!" Heatherpaw burst out.

"What about you, Dawnpaw?" asked Rowanpaw.

"I don't know..." Dawnpaw replied, there were a lot of good names for 'dawn'.

"Flamepaw?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Er.. Flamewing is nice" Flamepaw mewed "Though what about _ you, _Rowanpaw?"

"I like Rowanfur..." he muttered.

"What about apprentices?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Do you think we could actually get some so early?" asked Heatherpaw.

"We could have Hollyheart's, we are Two moons older" Rowanpaw pointed out.

"There would be one for each of us, though one would have a different mentor" Flamepaw noted.

"Though do you notice how Jaykit is always hanging around the medicene den?" Heatherpaw mewed pointedly.

"But Breezefeather already as an apprentice" Dawnpaw argued.

"Breezefeather is old" came a rasping voice from behind them.

The apprentices turned around to see Breezefeather himself.

Horrified, Dawnpaw noticed how frail the medicine cat was, muzzle gray and eyes dull. His pelt was ragged, as if he hadn't groomed for moons.

"Breezefeather!" Dawnpaw gasped, she had always liked the medicine cat, and he was also Skylight's brother, so her kin.

"Are you OK?" Heatherpaw mewed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm fine" Breezefeather started, his words ending in a wheeze.

At that moment, Moonheart, Thornwing, Hazelleaf, Tuliptail, and Brightsky came out.

"Good morning" came Thornwing's deep voice.

Hazelleaf and Brightsky (who were sisters), fairly young warriors, were almost bouncing in excitment, trying to keep calm.

"We have an assement today" Hazelleaf mewed, her voice calm, though eyes betraying her thrill.

**Yeah, yeah, acting like kits. Bleh..**

The apprentices glanced at eachother, worried.

"Don't worry, It's just a little hunting" Tuliptail reassured them.

Dawnpaw saw Leafdust and Ashflight push their way out of the den, blinking sleep from their eyes.

She also caught her brother staring at Leafdust dreamily, and she felt confused.

Heatherpaw had caught the look to, and they looked at each other, puzzled.

Rosestar was out of her den too, grooming on the highledge.

"Let's go!" Brightsky exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, There's rules" Moonheart mewed haltingly.

"Rules?" Dawnpaw muttered.

"You can't talk to your mentor in the assment," Moonheart mewed.

"That's all?" Heatherpaw asked.

Moonheart nodded.

**Well, All **_**I **_**can think of, anyway...**

Dawnpaw raced after the mentors, The other apprentices at her side.

They stopped in the middle of the training hollow, panting.

"The assessment is simple." Thornwing mewed "You catch as much prey as you can, then come back here."

Dawnpaw nodded. That was simple enough.

"Catch your breath, then you can start" Tuliptail cut in.

"And we will be watching you..." Hazelleaf mewed.

All the mentors dissapeared into the bushes, leaving the apprentices ton chat for a heart-beat.

"I'm going to go to the Breezeclan border" Flamepaw mewed.

"I'll go to Oakclan's" Mewed Rowanpaw.

"I'll be at the lake" Heatherpaw said.

"And I'll go the the Sky-Oak" Dawnpaw mewed.

The apprentices set off, all going different directions.

Dawnpaw streaked through the forest, jumping over brambles and ferns.

She kept a pace, not wanting to be exausted when she got there.

As she got closer too the Sky-oak, she crouched into a stalk.

She opened her jaws, scenting the air.

Squirrel.

She spotted a fluffy gray tail in a nearby bush.

She crouched down, carefully padding towards it, dragging her paws over the ground.

Dawnpaw leaped, Pinning it down and giving it a nip to the neck.

She buried it at the Sky-oak, setting off for more prey.

Soon she had caught a shrew, thush, and another squirrel.

Silently Dawnpaw thanked Starclan for the prey.

This was all she could carry, so she went back to the training hollow.

Heatherpaw was already there, a robin, shrew, and mouse sitting at her paws.

"Hey" she mumbled through a mouth of fur.

She dropped down the prey, sitting beside Heatherpaw.

"Hi" Heatherpaw purred back.

"Good hunt?" 

Heatherpaw nodded.

Dawnpaw smelt Rowanpaw, and her brother entered the clearing.

He had two Shrews, a magpie, and a pheasant.

Heatherpaw gasped, while Dawnpaw breathed "It's huge!" (the pheasant)

"Thanks" her brother murmured self-consciously.

Pretty soon Flamepaw returned, a rabbit, vole, moorhen, and a crow wth her.

When all the apprentices had sat down, Hazelleaf, Brightsky, Thornwing, and Tuliptail stepped out.

"You all hunted briliantly" Thornwing purred.

"Did we pass?" asked Flamepaw nervously.

"Of course!" mewed Tuliptail.

The cats returned to camp, Brightsky going to Rosestar and Moonheart, While the others put the prey down.

"Did you really catch a _pheasant?" _Gasped Leafdust.

"Rowanpaw did" Boasted Dawnpaw proudly.

Leafdust turned her gaze to him, amazed, while Rowanpaw just looked at his paws.

Skyight, Thunderblaze, Sandshine, and Dustcloud came out, congradulating their kits.

Rosestar came out of her den, gathering the Clan.

Dawnpaw noticed Toadpaw, Skypaw, and Ravenpaw Beaming proudly near the Apprentice's den. Why were they so happy?

"Today is a happy day" Rosestar's mew cut out Dawnpaw's thought's.

"Three appretices shall be earning their warrior names!" Rosestar continued.

Oh! Toadpaw, Skypaw, and Ravenpaw had their warrior assement today! 

"Toadpaw, step forward." Rosestar said.

"I, Rosestar, Leader of Stormclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your nobble code, and I commend him yo you as a warrior in is turn. Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan,even at the cost of your life? " Rosestar asked.

"I do" came the reply, loud and strong.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Toadpaw, from this moment on you will be known as honors your loyalty and faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan." Rosestar finished.

"Toadrain! Toadrain!" 

Rosestar continued on, naming Sypaw Skyflower, and Ravenpaw as Ravenspot.

"Toadrain! Skyflower! Ravenspot!" The Clan chanted.

"We also have sad news" Rosestar mewed. "Breezefeather is retiring"

Gasps spread throughout the Clan, though not all surprised.

"Breezefeather" Rosestar called.

He stepped forward.

"Is it your wish to give up the way of a warrior and go join the elders?" 

"It is" Breezefeather rasped, any cat could see he was in no condition to carry on as a medicine cat.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Rosestar dipped her head, respect showing in every moment she made.

"Breezefeather! Breezefeather!" Cheered the Clan, Goldfire among the first.

Breezefeather dipped his head, turning towards the elder's den where they stood there greeting him.

_What a coincidence,_

Dawnpaw thought.

_Breezefeather retired today, when me and the other apprentices were talking about it._

She gasped.

"Breezefeather retired because of us!"

**Yay, Yay, YAY! Ok... Time to CORRECT!**

**I hate correcting. My spell check turned off *cries* D:**


	12. Borders smell oaky

**This is for you, Shoutie! (Shoutfinder)**

Dawnpaw was dreaming.

She was padding through a forest, lush and bright.

"Dovewing? Bluestar?" she called "Are you there?"

Her mew echoed through the empty forest, breaking the silence that hung thick in the air.

"_We are here" _Dawnpaw glanced around frantically, though no one was there, no scents either.

"_Doom is coming!" _The voice whispered, making her jump. "_An oak will fall and crush the rose, releasing it to the stars"_

"What?" Dawnpaw gasped. "Who are you?"

"_The moon will rise, shining peace"_

She dashed through the trees, hoping to find the source of the voice.

She must of crashed into a bramble, because Dawnpaw could feel thorns jabbing into her side.

_Doom is coming. The oak will fall, crushing the rose and releasing it to the stars. The moon will rise, shining peace._

* * *

Dawnpaw's eyes blinked open.

Rowanpaw was standing over her.

"We're going on the dawn patrol! Come on!"

Her jaws streched in a yawn, and she sat up.

"I'm coming, i'm coming" she replied bluntly "just give me a minute"

Rowanpaw left the den, though Dawnpaw was sure she saw him roll his eyes.

She stretched, and padded out of the den. She could see the sun inching into the sky, the the sunlight like fire in the still-dark forest.

"Finally" a voice spoke behind her, she turned around to see Dustcloud. "We thought you would take forever"

Before she could retort, she heard Leafdust's cheery mew. "Oh, give her a break!"

She knew that Leafdust was the one of most comfortable around the barb-tongued warrior, saying that he used to be her mentor.

"Let's go!" she spun to see her brother, who was always energetic, pacing at the camp entrace.

The four cats headed out, heading towards the Oakclan border.

Dawnpaw felt new energy pour into her limbs, despite the restless dream, as they padded through the the forest.

"You can run ahead, if you want." Dustcloud commented dryly as he saw her and Rowanpaw walking fast, paws twitching.

Dawnpaw dashed away, Rowanpaw racing at her side.

"Race you!" she barely heard his call as he sped ahead of her.

Dawnpaw felt the itch fade off her paws as she bounded after him, feeling light as a feather, the forest a blur as she passed Rowanpaw, arriving at the Oakclan border. Apparently he had stopped, a few foxlengths away.

"Dawnpaw! I smell Oakclan!"

She dashed over to him, drinking in the air.

"Your'e right, they set their border here" she replied, anger burning slowly inside of her like a flame.

That second, Dustcloud and Leafdust burst out of the bushes.

"Oakclan set their border here!" Rowanpaw reported quickly.

Dustcloud glanced at the scent mark, eyes filled with anger.

"They're going to regret it" he snarled. "Meanwhile, reset the border." he ordered.

Rowanpaw and Leafdust went to the real border, while Dawnpaw stayed with Dustcloud to cover up the fake one.

The cats hurried home, no words spoken.

"Rosestar!" The patrol burst into camp.

"Rosestar!" Dustcloud yowled again.

Rowanpaw and Dawnpaw glanced at eachother. Sure, there was a problem, but no need to wake the whole Clan up.

"Dustcloud?" Dawnpaw looked up to see her leader sitting on the highledge.

"Rosestar!" he mewed. "Oakclan reset their border!"

"_What?" _Dawnpaw turned to see Moonheart.

"They reset their border several foxlengths from the real one" explained Leafdust.

"Did you cover it up?" demanded Rosestar.

Dustcloud nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, the Gathering is tommorow, so we'll just hear what they have to say"

**YAY! The title of the chapter is Borders smell Oaky, and you know 'it smelt fishy' or stuff? i used oaky here, for Oakclan...**

**There is a poll to what you think Rowanpaw's warrior name should be on my profile, so check it out!**


	13. Bunches of Accusations

Hullo! Question of the day: Guess why I named the chapter Bunches of accusiations!  
This is going to be really suckish. Sorry.

* * *

Dawnpaw awoke with a start. The Gathering is tonight!

Unable to sit still, she poked Rowanpaw in the chest with one paw, did the same to Heatherpaw and Flamepaw, then left the den. She ate and groomed, staring at the pale sky, lit with the light of a dawn just past. The forest was beautifully bright. It was a good day for hunting.

"Dawnpaw!" She turned to see Hazelleaf bounding towards her. "Tell the apprentices that we have battle training today, will you?"

Dawnpaw nodded and went back to their den. To her annoyance, the others had fallen back asleep.

She let out a playful hiss, and Heatherpaw's pale brown head popped up.

"Wha...?" she muttered.

"Morning," Dawnpaw mewed "We having battle training, come on! But help me get the other lazybones up."

Heatherpaw nodded and went over to Rowanpaw, while Dawnpaw went to Flamepaw.

When they had all woken up and groomed themselves for the day, the four apprentices joined their mentors and set out.

They arrived at the training hollow, out of breath.

When they had caught their breath, they started training.

Thornwing demonstrated a battle move. He started by asking Brightsky to try and bowl him over. She charged, and when she had crashed into him, Dawnpaw noticed Thornwing go limp. Brightsky was rolling over with him, but as soon as he went limp, Brightsky was pinned.

"Huh?" she murmured, confused.

"When a enemy attacks, let them bowl you over," Thornwing started, "but when they do, go limp. Then it will not be a weight you must carry, it will be one the enemy must. So you can pin them down."

"Okay," Dawnpaw nodded.

"Then try it."

She gestured to Rowanpaw with her tail, and he charged at her. He knocked her over, and she struggled to stay limp and not defend. He fell over, and Dawnpaw took the chance to pin him down.

"Perfect!" Hazelleaf purred.

They learned a few more moves, and then headed home.

When they got back to camp, the sun was sinking.

Rosestar appeared at the edge of her den, yowling to gather the Clan.

"Tonight is the Gathering!" she called. "Hazelleaf, Leafwind, Poppyclaw, Blazingflame, Ashflight, Thunderblaze, Rowanpaw, Skyflower, Toadrain, Heatherpaw, Ravenspot, and Flamepaw will go!"

What! Dawnpaw gaped in disbelief. I'm not going?

Flamepaw glanced at her sympathetically, while Heatherpaw murmured something inaudible and Rowanpaw pressed his nose to her cheek. "Don't worry," he mewed, to reassure her disappointment. "I'll tell you everything that happens."

"You'd better!" Dawnpaw threatened playfully.

Rosestar called for the chosen cats, and she led the way out into the forest. The apprentices cast one last glance at their unfortunate denmate, then joined their Clanmates and hurried away.

Great, Dawnpaw thought sadly. Now how am I meant to spend the night?

Her mother had the answer; she came over to sit with her, and they shared a squirrel. They passed the time together, grooming and chatting with each other and Leafdust, who had wandered over to join them.

Dawnpaw was dozing in her nest when an angry yowl filled the camp, followed by the drumming of many pawsteps. The Clan had returned, but the air was suddenly hot with anger and tension.

She dashed out of the den. "What's wrong?"

Moonheart stamped into the camp, her lip curled in a snarl.

"What's going on?" Dustcloud demanded, voice seething.

Rowanpaw slipped in after Rosestar, and dashed over to Dawnpaw.

"What happened?" she asked of her brother.

Rowanpaw looked breathless. "At the Gathering, Rosestar accused Darkstar of the border change; he absolutely denied it, saying he had no idea what she was talking about!" There was a fierce light in his eye that made Dawnpaw shudder. Her mother had told her what Rowanpaw had done to that fox.

Before she could speak, Dustcloud's furious announcement rose up.

"OakClan must pay!"

* * *

YAY!YAY!YAY! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! and sad...


	14. Attack!

YO! This is going to be a very hard chapter to write, but I decided to break the battle into two chapters, so It won't as hard as the next one.

* * *

The bright morning sky was cheerful, unlike the day that was planned ahead of the Clan.

Every day since the Gathering half a moon ago OakClan had been pressing on their borders, refusing to give in. The scent markers had not changed, and Dustcloud's proclamation had finally been taken into account.

It was time to fight.

The Clan was gathered now, waiting for Rosestar's signal. The atmosphere in the camp was tense, filled with cats restlessly pacing, reminding one another of last battle moves, struggling to fill their stomachs with some food.

At last, Rosestar jumped down from the Highledge, posed at the edge of the camp.

She raised her tail, about to speak... though the signal never came.

Suddenly there came a fierce yowl outside the thorn barrier - a yowl that was not their own. Even as StormClan whirled around, claws unsheathed and eyes round with alarm, OakCan cats burst through the entrance, hissing and spitting.

Dawnpaw barely had time to gasp before a big, burly tom leapt at her.

She recognised Redclaw, warrior of OakClan, from the Gathering.

Suddenly he had her pinned, one paw on her throat. A part of Dawnpaw was ashamed. She shouldn't be beaten so easily! She kicked out with her hind legs, and Redclaw was knocked backwards with a grunt.

Dawnpaw scrambled to her feet and leapt on him, scoring her claws down his side. She couldn't resist feeling satisfied when he screeched.

Suddenly all the air was knocked out of her when a she-cat ran into her side, bowling her over. The OakClan cat leered over her, lips curled back in a snarl and claws digging through Dawnpaw's fur.

Her mind raced. The move Thornwing had taught them!

She fell limp. Catching the confusion on her attacker's face, Dawnpaw reared up. The OakClan she-cat staggered and Dawnpaw knocked her onto her side. She pinned her down, and it was then she finally recognized her.

"Sorrelflame!" she gasped.

"Dawnpaw?" Sorrelflame growled.

Dawnpaw shook her head. This was a fight.

She let Sorrelflame go. The OakClan warrior sprinted away into the writhing mass of StormClan and OakClan warriors.

Dawnpaw looked up at the sky. Stormy gray clouds were swelling over the white, determining it was going to rain.

Looking around her again, she spotted Rowanpaw struggling with an OakClan apprentice, but he barely had any wounds at all.

She felt the scratch on her side sting, but there was worse.

She scanned the clearing. Flamepaw and Heatherpaw were fending off two OakClan warriors, while Ravenspot had another one pinned.

Suddenly a pained screech filled the clearing, and Dawnpaw spun around to see a cat trapped under two OakClan warriors, bloodlust shining in their eyes.

Mother!

Dawnpaw let out a furious caterwaul and charged towards them.

She flung a warrior aside, pushed off from the ground and landed on his back. Her claws tore into the warrior's fur and skin, blood welling underneath her paws.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dawnpaw could see her mother had recovered enough to get to her paws and attack the other warrior. Growling, she turned back to the first warrior.

"Never," she snarled, "attack my mother!"

The OakClan cat, weak and bloodied, stared up at her, fear in its eyes. The bloodlust had gone in the wake of its newfound terror. Dawnpaw spat and stepped off him. Without hesitation, the OakClan warrior scrambled to its paws and fled.

Her mother safe, Dawnpaw leapt back into the battle. Her claws seemed to instantly find the pelt of another OakClan warrior.

One by one, she fought the enemy Clan, growing weaker by each blow.

* * *

Rowanpaw felt furious. Those mangy OakClan cats thought they were so good!

His paws were already moving straight towards the nearest warrior. He crashed into one, bowling it over.

The cat screeched, and Rowanpaw scratched its ears, pinning it down.

"You dare attack my home, OakClan fleabag!" he hissed in its ear.

He released it, giving it a good scratch on the side for good measure.

One of the other warriors had scratched him on the nose, but other than that, he was fine and ready to drive away more.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down, and the sound of cats wailing and screeching ceased.

Racing at another cat, she could feel Dovewing at her side.

"I am here..." Dovewing whispered, her voice soft. "All of StarClan is with you."

It was almost sunhigh by now. The sky had darkened, and rain pelted down from the sky.

She was fighting with Moonheart, who was being attacked by three OakClan apprentices. But they were small and their battle strikes were hesitant and carefully thought through, not instinctive or drilled in through long moons of training. They were newly apprentice, Dawnpaw guessed, as she swept one away with a paw.

She scratched one just above its eyes, blinding it with blood. It cried out in fear and staggered backwards.

Dawnpaw swiftly raced around the apprentice, paws flying. She clawed out a tuft of its fur and snarled in its face until the apprentice wailed and fled.

Moonheart was battling the other, teeth bared.

She frantically glanced around, exhausted. All around her lay scratched and bloodied cats from both Clans, just as worn out as she.

The camp was almost destroyed, and blood covered the grassy ground.

This battle had gone to far.

* * *

Time to start the next chapter!


	15. Falling rose

This is going to be really sad. *Looks glum*

* * *

Flamepaw screeched.

The OakClan cat let out a wordless snarl, claws ripping her skin.

"Stop!" she gasped.

"Never," The Oakclan cat hissed.

"Get off my sister!" Flamepaw distantly heard a fierce yowl, and the weight being lifted off of her.

Right before the darkness flooded her.

* * *

Dawnpaw's heart broke. Despite the efforts of all the warriors and apprentices struggling to defend their home... OakClan was winning.

They had given her so many wounds that it hurt to move, and thinking was an effort. She sat down as gingerly as she could, deaf to the sounds of battle that raged around her, and waited to die a second time.

She gazed up at the sky and pictured Silverpelt gleaming high above against the dark stormy sky. The beautiful, twinkling stars were welcoming her.

"I'm sorry. I failed, StarClan," she whispered. "I tried."

Dawnpaw bowed her head and closed her eyes, though when she opened them, she wasn't in the StormClan camp. Instead she was in a sandy ravine. Deep green flourished above the ravine's walls, and dens were at the edge of the clearing. The air smelled like StormClan, but different somehow. Where am I?

Suddenly she detected a fresh scent.

Dawnpaw's ears pricked up in alarm as a cat stepped out from one of the dens. Its dusky gray fur, interwoven with countless lights, almost shone as bright as its beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Greetings," the cat mewed. Its, her, voice was soft and gentle.

"Who are you?" Dawnpaw gasped. "You're from StarClan, aren't you?"

The she-cat nodded. "I am your other guardian, like Dovewing."

"Is Dovewing here? Do you have a prophecy?" The words tumbled from her mouth like water from a river.

"No, Dovewing is not here and there is no prophecy. Only Dovewing gives prophecies," the she-cat purred, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Then what do you give?" Dawnpaw asked curiously.

"I give reassurement, motivation," her guardian mewed simply. Dawnpaw just stared.

"The fight can still be won," the she-cat went on, and her abrupt words made Dawnpaw jump. "A prophecy is to completed today."

"Which prophecy?" Dawnpaw demanded.

"Do you know where we are?" asked the she-cat, answering with a question of her own.

Dawnpaw shook her head.

"We are at the ThunderClan camp, located within your ancestors' home, the old forest."

"Were you born here?" Dawnpaw asked.

The she-cat's whiskers twitched. "No, I was born at the lake. Dawnpaw, we are closer than you think."

Dawnpaw tipped her head to one side, more curious than anything. "Who are you?"

The she-cat inclined her head. "I am called Skymoon, daughter of the sky."

Dawnpaw gasped.

"Remember, young Dawnpaw. Everything is conected," Skymoon mewed.

"What do you mean?" Dawnpaw demanded.

"An Oak will fall, crushing the rose and releasing it to the stars. A moon will rise, shining peace." Skymoon's deep blue eyes twinkled. "You are not the only cat in this world to have had many prophecies, little one."

Then she faded away, as did the old ThunderClan camp. Dawnpaw's vision was darkness, but the sounds of battle returned to her ears.

Time had seem to frozen while she was gone, and when she opened her eyes, cats were still fighting.

She spotted a bright orange pelt amidst the chaos, dull and bloodied. She could just see the rise and fall of its flank.

Flamepaw.

Fury rushed through her, white-hot and burning through her fur like fire, sharpening her claws and clearing her senses. Her pain was forgotten to her now.

She yowled, her voice the loudest among the caterwauls of agony and anger. On winged paws she rushed through the warriors, knocking cat by cat, lashing out each paw, teeth bared and biting. And that was not the only thing she discovered.

StormClan was winning!

It seemed that moons later, the last OakClan cat had fled, leaving StormClan to lick their wounds.

Dustcloud bent over Flamepaw, Goldfire at his side, murmuring anxiously to the injured apprentice. Poppyclaw licked a gravely injured Blazingflame, who had been too old to be in such an intense battle.

The rain above was coming heavily now. The heavy rainwater washed away the blood, and soon every cat's pelt was plastered to themselves.

But cats were gathered and keening around one, lifeless, small, cold body. Dawnpaw pushed through the gathered cats, terror for a moment in her heart. Was it Rowanpaw? Her mother? But when she saw the fallen warrior, her throat closed up and she began to tremble.

Moonheart stood behind her, bewilderment and grief in her eyes. "No..." she whispered. "StarClan save us..."

The fallen warrior was Rosestar.

* * *

NO! Rosestar! *Wails* I'm so sorry!

P.S. Skymoon belongs to ShoutFinder. I'd recommend you read her story, Daughter of the Sun!


	16. Glass

**hullo. Still depressed, but excited.**

**See Laura's necklace : file:/home/chronos/user/Downloads/CAM00599%20(1).jpg **

**sorry the flash was on...**

Laura raced up the stairs, ducking into her classroom the second the bell rang.

She crossed the room, slinking into her seat, pushing her books into the desk.

"Take your seats, please" Mr. Funds called, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

When everybody settled down, Mr. Funds started.

"Algorithm.." Laura blocked his voice and gazed out the window.

She could distantly see her house, the sun shining brightly behind it, outlining the small 3-storied house in gold.

She could also see the forest, and just at the edge the moor. The swirling blue river flowed beside it.

"Mrs. Adams!" Mr. Funds' voice came sharp and stern from the front of the classroom. Quickly, she turned her head to him, brown eyes wide.

"Can you answer my question, please" he raised an eyebrow.

Laura winced. Beside her, her deskmate, Sarah, held her breath.

The was a terribly frighening silence.

"He asked what the operation for 4x60 is" whispered Sarah quietly.

"Oh! Er.. Multiplcation" stammered Laura, glancing gratefully at Sarah.

Snickering spread through the room as Mr. Funds replied dryly "Yes. Keep that in mind.."

When class was over, Laura grabbed her bag and books and rushed home.

She swftly ran to the barn, passing by and reaching her home.

She went inside and dumped her stuff in the hall. She ran up to her room, clutching the green circle of glass with white stars that her grandpa had given her.

When she reached the third floor, the door was already open, and Laura curiously stepped inside.

"Hello?" 

Nothing.

She shrugged, turning to her window and opening it.

She glanced out side, for from here she could see much further up the forest, which she loved to look at. She could see the main marshes, then the pine forest, and the furthest forest up north, but her favorite was the moor. She would look out at it, her mind focusing on the smooth landscape.

Though she must look at it to much, because she swore she could see fuzzy shapes sometimes, next to the river, on the border of the forest.

'Whatta you lookin' at?" came a new voice, making her jump.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, turning to see her brother, William.

"What?" he answered calmly, strolling around.

"Get out of my room!" she frowned.

"No, I don't want to!" her brother pouted.

"Now" she growled.

William shook his head, chin high.

"Get Lost!" she snarled, losing her temper.

"Don't talk to ME like that!" he said, shoving her.

Laura crashed to the ground, her necklace flying out of her hand.

She glared at him, scanning around for her necklace "Where's my necklace?"

"You mean THIS?" William picked it up from the ground.

She nodded, holding out a palm. "Give"

"What's the magic word, Laura?" William sneered, clutching the necklace in one hand.

"Please!" she was growing desperate.

"Please what?" Her brother pestered.

"PLEASE GIVE ME MY NECKLACE,YOU WORTHLESS WEASEL!" she screeched.

"That's wrong!" William threw the necklace out the window, and Laura pressed against the window to see it fall, into the sweeping river.


	17. Freeing Trapped stars

**YOYO! I'm more cheerful now. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and the last one. You might of gotten confused, it was supposed to be in human life, i did NOT switch it with some other story.**

* * *

Dawnpaw screeched her voice, yet it was muted in the heat of battle. Blood. Wounds. Death.

She trembled, and suddenly a final swipe of a claw awoke her.

Standing above her, outlined in the golden glow of the sun, was Rowanpaw, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare" he remarked.

"Yeah," Dawnpaw panted. "I'm fine.

Training seemed to drag by. In battle training, Dawnpaw couldn't help but think that even if they learned battle moves, it wouldn't protect them from death. When she hunted, every peice of prey she killed, she thought, _it has a family too, maybe a Clan, or friends..._

At sunset she wasn't hungry and her senses were dull.

Finally Dawnpaw went to her nest. She was reluctant to sleep; she kept having nightmares about the battle, and Rosestar's death, reminding her she could've stopped it.

The night passed on, and she couldn't close her eyes long enough to sleep. Well past moonhigh, she heaved herself out of her nest and lumbered into the clearing, sitting down.

She gazed up at the sky, bathed in moonlight, and her thoughts grew fuzzy.

She blinked, and everything was sharp again.

The moon seemed to speak; thousand of whispers filled the night sky, but there were too many to understand.

Dawnpaw sighed. "I miss her, StarClan! Why did she have to go?"

"I miss her, too." came a new voice, and to her embarrassment she swung around to see Moonstar, but she could barely focus on her, her silver-gray pelt blending into the night. What would her leader think, talking to the moon?!

"Sometimes I wonder how I could ever be half the leader Rosestar was," Moonstar continued, sitting beside Dawnpaw.

"I don't know what to do!" Dawnpaw suddenly blurted out, her heart speaking for her.

"To do with what?" Moonstar asked calmly.

Dawnpaw tilted her head to one side. "I don't know," she replied.

"As do we all," Moonstar concluded. "We all ask questions, linked to deeper ones, and usually a problem, or secret."

Dawnpaw frowned, letting the words sink in. "Secret?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Moonstar nodded, her eyes reflecting the stars. "Like a prophecy"

Dawnpaw flinched.

"What is it, Dawnpaw?" The leader clearly had noticed her shock.

"Prophecy." Dawnpaw shook her head, looking at the ground. "Prophecy."

"This prophecy?" her leader mewed. "_A dark night is coming to the Clans. Only a dawn can overpower the darkness that lasts forever."_

Dawnpaw gasped.

"Or... _An oak will fall, crushing the rose and releasing it to the stars. Moon will rise, shining peace, and the ash will rise to a flame?" _Moonstar's eyes glinted.

Dawnpaw remembered that one.

"Do you know," Moonstar cocked her head to one side. "_Dove will multipy, flying high into the dawn of destiny. The sky will meet the moon, and night will come."_

Dawnpaw shook her head, but an idea was forming in her head. The prophecies finally made sense.

_Darkness shall be coming. Only dawn will break peace. Oaks will tumble, but regrow. When the rose is gone, dove shall be born, and when the sky and moon collide, the darkness has arrived._

_Only dawn can save the Clans._

* * *

**Jumbo prophecy! YAY!**


End file.
